The Thoughts the Blank Face Hide
by JoeBoBean
Summary: He barely says more than a few words to Watanuki on a daily basis, but what would it be like to see behind the silence to hear the words he thinks, but never says? He has sacrificed more than enough for Watanuki so its only fair every so often that he is generally dissatisfied with their friendship and relationship in general. If only he would stop talking about Kunogi for a second


_AN: Don't you just love the quiet stoic types in anime & manga? I do I love them, I love that they are so mysterious and you never really know what they are thinking about. They usually say one or two words per episode/chapter and normally they are the ones with the best back story when they are finally revealed. It doesn't hurt that usually the voice actors (in Japanese especially) leave me weak at the knees with their smouldering sexiness. One of my all time favourite stoic type boys is Doumeki because he seems to not care about anything except archery, but he has the largest capacity of heart out of most of the characters in xxxHOLiC. So one day while watching Kei an idea came to me, I wanted to imagine what he thinks of... and of course he is in a relationship with Watanuki in this; that is part of the fun. Please enjoy xx._

* * *

_He was at it again_ Doumeki thought, Watanuki was having a hysterical fit in the middle of the street; just like any other day. He had realised he could only ignore his boyfriend for so long before he wanted to either punch him or kiss him senseless just to shut him up. Today it was on a knife's edge as to which way it would go.

"Shut up!" he said with his fingers in his ears, Watanuki turned around and glared at him.

"Yuuko-san is making me work harder than ever and all you can say is 'shut up'?" Although his face was impassive as it always was he was beginning to get really annoyed at Watanuki all he ever did was moan. He even moaned that they were together and he still didn't notice how much those careless words hurt; or if he did notice Doumeki didn't really think Watanuki acting the way he did was a very good joke. What hurt Doumeki more was the fact that even though they were now together Watanuki talked about Kunogi all the damn time.

"Himiwari-chan," this and "Himiwari-chan," that, he didn't seem to understand it. After all it was him who had given up half his eye not Kunogi. It was him who had stood out in the rain for ten hours panicking about him not her. It was him who had almost got killed at the demon parade as he'd gone willingly. So why, oh why did he always have to bring her up? He had decided that Watanuki was a broken record and if he wanted it to change he'd have to do what Yuuko had suggested the last time they had met. He needed to take action.

"Kimihiro," Watanuki stopped dead in the street his long thin arms in the air with his bag above his head. "Kimihiro," he said again his voice deep and sonorous; Watanuki turned around his face a perfect picture of shock.

"Dou…me…ki…" Watanuki mumbled looking at the taller boy. He shook himself and then seemed to be himself again. "You idiot; why did you call me by my first name!?" He stared at Doumeki and Doumeki stared back at him just as coldly.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to do now that he had Watanuki's attention, but at least he had now won half of the battle. At least he had Watanuki's attention for all that was worth.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at Doumeki, his face contorted with anger. Doumeki moved forward in one well judged step and slammed Watanuki against the nearest wall with his hands at either side of Watanuki's head. Much to Doumeki's surprise the fear that he saw in Watanuki's eyes calmed him, but it also gave him the strength to speak; his deep rich voice not falling on deaf ears for once.

"I want you to stop talking about Kunogi all the time!" Watanuki's eyes opened wide and Doumeki could see the green sheen to his right eye that his stupidity and sacrifice had put there. "I want you to sometimes come and see me at the club without moaning." He leant in closer to Watanuki and spoke the last words, his lips mere centimetres from Watanuki's, "I also want you to cook English food for me." At that annoyance flashed across Watanuki's face.

"Why YOU!" was all he said before Doumeki stood back and began to gracefully lope down the street. "Teme," Watanuki called after him.

"Shut up," was the response as Doumeki turned the corner.

Mentally he had given Watanuki three days before he started talking about Kunogi again. He didn't even get three hours. They were sat on the stairs eating lunch alone when all of a sudden Watanuki began to windmill his arms again. Doumeki looked up and saw to his dismay that Watanuki's face had gone slack and his eyes lit up.

"Himiwari-chan," he sang and Doumeki turned around and sure enough Kunogi was at the end of the corridor waving and smiling.

"You two really are best friends aren't you!" she said again for like the hundredth time, _as if you really know_ he thought glancing back at Watanuki. Doumeki moved along the step knowing that he would be asked to move so that Kunogi could sit down between them.

"Thanks Doumeki-kun," she said happily taking her place.

"Ah," was all he could say in response and looked at Watanuki who was spinning around in circles probably thinking that he wanted to take Kunogi away from him and was cursing him for moving without being asked. If only he knew that: yes he _did_ want to take Kunogi away, so that way they could be alone they didn't need Kunogi there as a buffer.

_You really don't know me at all do you?_ He thought to himself quietly as he took more food.

"Doumeki STOP EATING THE FOOD!" Watanuki cried slapping Doumeki's chop sticks away,

"It's good," Doumeki said around a mouthful of sushi and then sulked quietly as Watanuki moved the bento out of his reach.

"Here you go Himiwari-chan," He said beaming as he showed her the bento in its full glory, her sighs of appreciation at the sight although totally understandable; made Doumeki groan and feel sick with jealousy. It was after all food that was made for him and not her. It wasn't fair that she got to act as if it were. Having had enough he flexed his arm and stood up, he could feel Watanuki watching him.

"I have practice," he felt himself say moodily as he walked off. From the corner of the hallway he heard Kunogi ask.

"Does he really have practice? I thought that was tomorrow…" The response Watanuki gave filled him with a little hope.

"I don't know so… do you want to go and see?" Doumeki overheard Kunogi's hmm and heard the sound of wood banging together as the bento was packed away; knowing that he would soon be followed he picked up his pace and went to get changed.

Five minutes later he walked out in to the enclosure alone, he knew it was obvious to anyone that there was no practice on and that he was just being stubborn, but he didn't care. Without looking to his left he knew that both Watanuki and Kunogi were sat watching him eating the rest of the delicious bento that his boyfriend had made for him.

_Damn Kunogi and her bad luck_. He knew it didn't affect him like it did Watanuki, but damn her for always being around. He could feel the anger bristle up and down his spine making all his muscles taught just the way he liked it. He raised his bow and took one of the arrows between his fingers, raising it to eye level. He notched it against the front of the bow and pulled the string back along his index finger feeling the tension in the bow mirror the tension in his body. He got the target in sight and got shot in line with it. He breathed in slowly feeling every nerve and muscle get ready. He let out his breath and released the arrow feeling all his worry being released as the arrow soared with incredible speed across the yard. He smiled to himself as it hit home in the dead centre of the bull's-eye. He heard Kunogi clap, but he drowned it out only focussing on Watanuki's stare. He could tell even from that distance what Watanuki was thinking.

"Moron," he cursed under his breath, _why would he want the bringer of bad luck when he could have Watanuki?_ He didn't understand Watanuki's thinking. He fired off another few shots and they were all perfect just like the first one, because of this he decided that maybe he should pack the equipment away; he'd played at this charade enough.

He looked up when he was finished and Kunogi had gone leaving Watanuki alone, which was surprising. That wasn't all though; Watanuki was still sat staring at him with a burning intensity. Thinking it would be better to see this thing through he stood before Watanuki,

"What?" he asked his hands forming tight fists at his sides.

"Why the show?" Watanuki asked quite perceptively, but quietly, "You didn't have practice, so why the show?" Doumeki leaned over the railing towards Watanuki and in the barest whisper said,

"Moron," he then leant back and walked off his hands still in fists at his side's tension zinging up and down his body.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki shouted "I have told you that I have a name! And it is not moron!" But by the time he had finished his rant Doumeki was gone.

"Why do I have to walk home with you?" Watanuki moaned with his mouth wide open. _Am I that repulsive to you?_ Doumeki wondered and hung back further. Hanging back however seemed to annoy Watanuki more as he spun around brow contorted in anger, "If you are going to walk with me walk with me; otherwise walk home alone!" Doumeki sped up to walk in sync with Watanuki. For once Watanuki was quiet and Doumeki felt himself relax his clenched fists, but as soon as he opened his mouth his fists balled up again.

"Why can't I walk home with Himiwari-chan?" He pondered out loud and looked at Doumeki in a repulsed way "It has to be you." Why did you agree to date me then MORON!? He wondered looking at Watanuki's back.

Watanuki's hands were waving in the air for no specific reason when the shrine came in to view, Doumeki sighed grateful that he would be out of Watanuki's presence because if he were in it any longer he could not be held responsible for the consequences of his actions. He walked through the gate and felt he was being followed he turned around to see Watanuki. He stared at him blankly not knowing what to say. Watanuki walked past him seeming to not notice the stare.

"I'm going to look at the Sakura," he stated plainly not looking at Doumeki.

"It's not in bloom," he said numbly, "And she's not here…" Watanuki turned and glared at him,

"I know that!" he snapped turning back to the Sakura, "I just like it. It's calming." Doumeki stood dumb struck a bare tree could calm Watanuki, but he couldn't? Doumeki stood with his hands clenched for a moment and then walked in to the shrine leaving Watanuki alone.

Doumeki slid the screen door closed and took off his uniform scowling. _He pays more attention to a tree than he pays to me!_ He thought folding his trousers in a way that to Doumeki denoted anger, but to the rest of the world simply looked like they were folded by a person with OCD. He changed in to a loose kimono that was his grandfathers and sat down on the floor of his room sulking.

As he was lost in thought the rain started to pour outside and Watanuki ran to Yuuko's store without an umbrella taking one last longing look at the shrine and the tree. Doumeki the idiot what did he think he was doing leaving him in the rain, when he knew full well that Watanuki hadn't brought his umbrella to school that morning.

The screen door rattled and Doumeki turned around on the tatami; curious he opened the door and saw a ball of black roll in.

"Mokana?" He asked as the ball unravelled and jumped up to greet him.

"Doumeki!" Mokana chirped and Doumeki stared down at the black ball, "Yuuko wants you." Doumeki's frowned as he looked at Mokana.

"Me?" he asked more than curious,

"Doumeki!" Mokana replied flapping its ears. Doumeki grabbed his umbrella and went out with Mokana on his shoulder. What could Yuuko want from him? Usually she would have Watanuki call him and they would meet somewhere far from the patch of grass that Watanuki said was a shop. What had Watanuki done now? Then the thought struck him that Watanuki may be in danger and at that idea his chest tightened and his pace increased.

"What's wrong Doumeki?" Mokana asked in a squeaky but concerned voice. He couldn't find the words his throat was dry and coarse like sandpaper. He stopped in the middle of the street trying to level his breathing; trying in vain to calm himself down, but in his frustration he hit the wall. "Doumeki?" Mokana's voice was timid and scared now, but Doumeki spoke.

"Do I need my bow?" he looked at Mokana and it was touched. Until that moment Mokana didn't fully understand what Yuuko had meant about Doumeki. Now it did completely. Though what it couldn't understand was why Watanuki couldn't see what those two could. Mokana shook from side to side ears flapping as it moved.

"No you don't need your bow." Doumeki sighed with relief. So Watanuki wasn't in trouble. The pair walked to Yuuko's in silence and when they reached the gate Mokana hopped off Doumeki's shoulder and seemed to disappear. Doumeki wondered about the day that he would be able to see the shop and if that day would come what would happen to cause it.

"I wouldn't think those things if I were you Doumeki-kun." He looked up at the sound of Yuuko's voice and he watched as she materialised seemingly out of nothing.

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked guardedly,

"Of course," Yuuko replied lightly, "Walk with me a while?" she asked looking at Doumeki under his umbrella. Doumeki put the umbrella over Yuuko and she smiled at him gently; her hair weaving its way down her back as she moved. "Let's go this way I think," She said pointing her long graceful finger in the opposite direction to the way he came. "Are you alright Doumeki?" she asked in a way people would ask about the weather.

"Ah," was his reply as he nodded.

"You sure? Watanuki has been acting oddly," Doumeki stopped and looked at Yuuko intently.

"Oddly?" he asked and Yuuko nodded she smiled to herself at the concern that was plastered over Doumeki's impassive face. "How?" even to him his voice sounded high.

When I say oddly, I mean oddly for him. He's saying your name more than usual and he doesn't seem to be cursing after it as much." Doumeki felt heat spread up his neck and across his face, Yuuko beamed as the boy blushed. "Ah so that's how it is?" she giggled and they began to walk again. They turned the corner of the street and Yuuko pointed at an oden stand. "Can you see that?" she asked looking directly in to Doumeki's right eye.

"Ah," He said looking at Yuuko oddly.

"Yay!" was her response seemingly happy he could see it. The two of them walked to the stand in silence and sat down sheltering from the rain.

"Yuuko-san long time; no see," The fox said turning around to look at his guests. He saw Doumeki and his shock was apparent, "Who might this be?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Where are my manners?" Yuuko asked looking stunned, "Fox my dear friend this is Doumeki Shizuka,"

"Doumeki…?" he asked looking Doumeki up and down.

"Yes this is Haruka's grandson," the Fox raised his eyebrows and his arched eyes became even more narrow and pointed.

"You must hear this often," the Fox said, "but you look like him an awful lot. He was a good man. I miss him."

"Thanks," Doumeki said his ears slightly pink. "Yuuko-san?" he asked "Why are we here?" Yuuko turned to him appalled,

"Your family are away are they not?" Doumeki nodded, "So you were going to eat alone?" he nodded again, "There is your answer," Doumeki looked up in to her midnight eyes before she finished; "I didn't want you to eat alone," Doumeki smiled at her in gratitude.

"Now the only question that remains is…" the Fox said, "Do you eat like your grandfather? Because if you do young man my son and I have our work cut out for us… so we can keep up." Yuuko laughed and Doumeki had to admit it was a beautiful sound and all in all she was beautiful beyond compare. However no matter how beautiful she was; she didn't affect him the way Watanuki did, but he knew that for anything to change in his relationship with Watanuki his connection to Yuuko had to become stronger. For the most part he had to trust her more.

"So how is dating Watanuki going?" she asked in the unassuming way she asked everything. Doumeki looked up from his food and bit down on his chopstick deep in thought. "It's obvious that you are before you ask," Yuuko said smiling gently. "He's hard to handle, but you are good for him."

"I'm not so sure." Doumeki replied looking at his dumpling. He felt a hand on his back and Yuuko patted him gently.

"You are more than you know." Out of the corner of Doumeki's eye he saw movement and stiffened under Yuuko's gentle pressure. That was until a small voice spoke up.

"You're the archer aren't you? You're the one that gave Watanuki the arrow?" The small Fox came around to Doumeki's side.

"Ah," he said in response and moved up the bench to let the little Fox sit down. Yuuko looked proud of Doumeki while the elderly Fox looked surprised.

"Thank you very much," The young Fox said as he sat next to Doumeki smiling, "I love the arrow head it was a brilliant gift."

"You're welcome," Doumeki replied his ears becoming pink again.

"Do you know the game shiritori?" the little Fox asked,

"Ah," Doumeki said and Yuuko giggled,

"Would you like to play?" Doumeki nodded and Yuuko clapped,

"Let's go!" she sang as she drank sake. The four of them played the game while Doumeki and Yuuko ate, and Yuuko was impressed by the amount Doumeki knew. When they finished eating the two said goodbye to the Fox and his son and left the stand. After they were a few meters away the stand disappeared leaving the street empty except for the two of them.

"Will you walk him home tonight?" Yuuko asked in a curious but also pleading voice.

"Is something going to happen?" Doumeki asked,

"Something always does," was Yuuko's vague reply as they turned on to the road with the shop.

"I'll walk him home then," Doumeki said squaring his shoulders,

"Yay!" Yuuko said grinning broadly, a grin that he knew was at least partially from drink. "I'm glad, he's safe with you." Doumeki didn't fully understand what Yuuko meant as there were hundreds of ways you could take that comment, "Good night Doumeki-kun." She said as the vacant lot came in to view.

"Ah good night Yuuko-san." Doumeki replied looking at the overgrown patch of grass. Doumeki saw her go through the fence posts and disappear. A few minutes later Watanuki walked out of nowhere on to the street and his jaw dropped.

"Why do I have to walk home with you again?" He shook his head obviously unhappy about the situation.

"Yuuko-san asked me to."

"Twice in is bad enough!" Watanuki said looking at the ground forlornly.

"Shut up," Doumeki responded fists clenched

"Is that all you can say?" Watanuki asked arms waving "You only ever tell me to shut up."

"You talk too much," Doumeki said quietly.

"More like you don't talk enough!" Watanuki shouted. Here _we go again_ Doumeki thought _we will argue all the way to his apartment he'll ask me in for tea and I'll end up there all night, with him complaining about one or more of my personality traits_. They got to Watanuki's door and he turned to face Doumeki and noticed the taller boy's ears were red, but he couldn't tell if it was cold or anger. Could it be… he wondered that Doumeki wasn't a statue after all?

"Ah," Doumeki said taking off his shoes. He didn't announce that he was coming in because the last time he had Watanukie had glared at him and then spent the better part of an hour telling him that he should have said that the two days he had just appeared at the apartment.

Doumeki walked to the table and sat down watching Watanuki make the tea. Soon after Doumeki began to care for Watanuki he realised that Watanuki never did anything by half and he never did it the regular way; even now making tea he was floating all over the place doing what Mokana said were 'weird movements'. No matter how weird they were Doumeki loved seeing him that way. When he cooked he was in his element, he didn't moan; he didn't talk about Kunogi; he was completely himself. At times like this Doumeki didn't care if they argued because at those times Watanuki was completely and only his. Watanuki turned and passed a cup of steaming tea to Doumeki and took a chair opposite him.

"Thanks Kimihiro," Doumeki said and saw as Watanuki turned red and took a tentative sip. "It's good," Watanuki looked at him in a way that said "Of course it is idiot" and Doumeki smiled slightly behind his cup. Watanuki began to flail has arms again.

"Why don't you say something?" He turned from the table to look out the window, "Idiot, you're too quiet and sullen and… and… something else! It just pisses me off" He said this with hands at either side of his head swaying one way and then back. Doumeki looked at him.

"Sorry, but I don't like to talk if I have nothing intelligent to say." Watanuki sprang to his feet in one swift movement and began spinning on the spot.

"You're just so hard to understand! I'm going to bed." with that he stomped across the room to his cupboard and dragged out his futon. He unrolled it and then changed his clothes in the bathroom. When he came out Doumeki could still visibly see he was annoyed, but didn't say anything. Watanuki took his glasses off and lay down on his futon staring moodily at the ceiling.

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki asked with the barest of smirks as Watanuki blushed. "Would you like me to switch off the light?" Watanuki coloured further and shouted at Doumeki in response,

"Of course I do I was just waiting for you to offer!" _Idiot, Moron!_ Doumeki thought _what is so bad about asking people for help?_ He left the table and switched off the light and then sitting against the wall he fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to Watanuki making breakfast noisily across the room. Doumeki stood with a groan feeling all his muscles and bones re-shuffle and slide back in to place after a night's sleep in an inconvenient position.

Walking to the table he could see it was covered in food. He smiled and picked up some egg roll; as if he had eyes in the back of his head Watanuki said,

"Put that down now Doumeki; that is for the bento! Your breakfast is over there." He waved his hand in the direction of the food at the end of the bench. Doumeki couldn't hold back and he snaked his arm around Watanuki's waist and hugged Watanuki to him briefly. Then he went to eat his breakfast watching as the colour in Watanuki's face grew. _I got you there didn't I?_ Doumeki thought chuckling. He ate the rest of his breakfast not saying a word just watching Watanuki as he made their lunch. Everything was fine until Watanuki spoke her name and Doumeki was full of anger. He threw down his plate and chopsticks and Watanuki looked up confused. Seeing the look on Doumeki's face he cowered away.

"Kimihiro?" He almost spat; Watanuki moved further away feeling the anger coming off Doumeki in waves. "What is it about me that you hate so much?" Watanuki took another step backward at the question and the look in Doumeki's eyes. Watanuki felt the wall behind him and panicked as Doumeki stalked towards him for the second time in a few days.

Doumeki slammed his hands on to the wall at either side of Watanuki's head thinking _when are you going to understand!?_ He let the tears he's been holding back for many years escape from under closed lids. Watanuki looked at his friends face in shock and then touched his shoulder lightly. It was more than Doumeki could bear; him being kind to him now of all times! Doumeki threw off his hand and stalked out of Watanuki's apartment without another word.

Watanuki didn't see Doumeki that day and instead of feeling happy about it like he thought he would; he ached inside.

That night Haruka was in his dream.

"You look troubled Kimihiro-kun," he said as he walked to the place Watanuki was sitting. At the use of his first name he coloured as Haruka and Doumeki had exactly the same voice and face. "What's wrong?" Haruka went on to ask. Watanuki pushed his glasses up his nose and began to speak.

"I think I hurt Doumeki's feelings, but I'm not sure what I did." He said truthfully as he had no idea.

"My grandson looks strong, but he is very fragile." Haruka replied "When he finds something he cares about he becomes very protective and won't let it go. You aren't sure what you did, but did you try to find out?" He asked lighting up a cigarette. Watanuki shook his head, "You see in there lies the problem." Watanuki looked at Haruka puzzled, "If he didn't say what was wrong it was obviously obvious to him. That or he wanted you to ask him about it." Haruka blew out the cigarette smoke in one long breath and Watanuki sighed smelling the cherry tobacco.

"He cried," Watanuki said and Haruka laughed.

"Sounds like Shizuka," Haruka said still laughing. Watanuki looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "As I said he looks strong, but he's fragile, one small thing can break him completely." He took another drag on his cigarette and blew out the smoke thoughtfully. "He may have given you hints and what broke him was the fact you ignored them. He's always been like that." Haruka pushed his hand through his hair. "I leave it to you Kimihiro-kun, best of luck with my grandson."

"Thank you so much Haruka-san," Watanuki replied and then woke up to the morning sunshine.

The next morning Watanuki woke up early and made the bentou, but instead of it being the normal Japanese food; Watanuki took time to make Western food. When he had finished he blew out his breath at how good it looked. He wrapped it up and decided to go the long way to school passing the Doumeki's shrine. As he reached the shrine Doumeki left it not looking Watanuki's way. Due to this Watanuki walked behind his friend wondering what to say.

"I hope you like Western food," He hollered at Doumeki's back and Doumeki stopped _he couldn't have_ Doumeki thought turning around, but the smile on Watanuki's face convinced him. "What did I do wrong?" Watanuki asked now that Doumeki had turned around. Doumeki's jaw dropped wasn't it obvious?

"We're going to be late," Doumeki said turning back around and walking away,

"I don't mind Shizuka, I'd like to know how I made you cry so I don't do it again?" Doumeki's ears turned bright pink and he wouldn't turn around Watanuki grinned and skipped in front of Doumeki looking him straight in the eye. "I can't apologise if I don't know." Doumeki let out his breath and clenched his fists eventually he began to speak.

"How long have we been dating?" He asked seriously and Watanuki threw up his hands while thinking.

"About a month…" he replied. So at least we agree on that Doumeki thought, but Watanuki went on, "I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but I don't know how to do this…" he waved his arms between himself and Doumeki, "I've been alone so long I don't know how to act."

"Moron," Doumeki said and Watanuki coloured slightly. "It's new for me too." Watanuki looked totally puzzled, "I have never cared for anyone before. Not until you came along." _How couldn't you tell that?_ He added mentally are you really that blind?

"I'm sorry," Watanuki said looking at his friend, "I'm pretty dense," _You may be dense_ Doumeki thought, _but every so often you take me by surprise because you hit the nail on the head_.

"So what did I do to make you cry?" Watanuki asked directly pushing a hand through his hair in an awkward manner. Doumeki coloured and began to walk away. "Tell me Shizuka!" Watanuki screamed waving his arms around in circles.

"Kunogi," Doumeki mumbled not turning around. Watanuki ran in front of Doumeki the bentou and his school bag left on the floor.

"What was that?" Watanuki asked dancing on the spot Doumeki blew out his breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"You mentioned Kunogi yesterday while making the bentou and it made me sad… jealous even." He stopped as the colour on his face made him turn away. Watanuki shook from side to side not following the point.

"Why?" He asked confused "I was saying I would have to tell her not to eat what I was making as they were made specifically for you and had nuts in them. She would be allergic to it." Doumeki snapped his head around,

"Really?" He asked in hope his emotions on full display.

"Really, if you had asked you would have known!" He flung his hands out to the side, "All you had to do was ask the master, master Watanuki and you would have…" Watanuki never got to finish his sentence as Doumeki firmly pressed his lips over Watanuki's own. The knife edge had tipped in Watanuki's favour and it got even better when Watanuki didn't pull away. When they broke off the kiss Doumeki looked at Watanuki and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Moron," Watanuki's arms wheeled around above his head.

"Here you go again!" He shouted, "You should be praising me! I let you do that!"

"Thank you," Doumeki said in response and Watanuki blushed momentarily before becoming animated again. "Shut up!" Doumeki said grinning and taking Watanuki's hand as they walked the rest of the way to school together in a comfortable silence; for once Doumeki wasn't grumbling inwardly or Watranuki groaning outwardly, for just a little while the pair were at peace.


End file.
